


Motherly Love

by TheOnlyWife



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyWife/pseuds/TheOnlyWife
Summary: Danny wasn't the only one who was affected by the Undergrowth incident.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Sam Manon & Pamela Manson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Motherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Been meaning to post this one for a while and just haven't gotten around to it. Hope you enjoy!

Ever since Danny had beaten Undergrowth and gained a new power, Sam had been focused on helping him hone that power. It took up a lot of time. The time she used to spend gardening. 

She only realized she’d been ignoring her hobby when her mother asked about it. She would sometimes ask about her gardening or grades, really anything that she approved of.

And she did approve. After all, the greenhouse was something she had gifted to Sam a few years ago. She almost never came in, at least not while Sam was in there, but Sam had invited her a few times. Her mother liked the flowers the most.

And those flowers were due for a watering.

She had been on a video call with Danny and Tucker when her mother came in and asked about her plants. She had put the two of them on hold to go take care of that. They would be fine without her for a few minutes.

Or they would come up with something dumb again. It wouldn’t be the first time they came up with a ‘flawless’ plan without her input. Or they would play a prank on her. The last time that happened, Danny had flown to Tucker's house and invisibly messed with the background, while Tucker pretended to not notice.

The cold, autumn air welcomed her as soon as she stepped outside. She hadn’t brought the coat she kept by the back door - she knew the greenhouse was warm enough.

And as soon as she opened the door and shut it behind her, she stopped shivering.

But the slightly sticky, sweetly-misted scent of her flowers was the first wave that hit her. It crawled into her nose, filling up her lungs with the forsaken smell. Her arms tensed at her sides almost immediately, glued to her chest.

Her body refused to move, like she was trapped and there was a killer sharpening their knife in front of her, sparks being flicked at her hands. She rubbed them together, but felt no pain.

She took a deep breath, trying to ignore the smell, and relaxed her arms. 

It was just flowers. 

The same flowers she’s been taking care of for years now. She picked up the watering can she kept by the door off of the floor and walked to the back of the greenhouse where the rusted spigot she used time after time sat. 

Her legs felt heavy. Like every step she took shook the ground. Her shaking grip on the watering can tightened. It was just flowers. Just trees. Just the same plants she’s been carefully tending to for years.

The water spilling on the ground soaked her shoes to the brim, pulling her back to the real world where she’d turned on the tap and overflowed the watering can. She quickly shut it off, setting the too-full can on the ground.

She realized that she was crouched down in the back of the greenhouse, facing towards a glass wall and, more importantly, away from the plants. She doesn’t like that fact. Not one bit.

In the span of a few seconds she had her back to the wall, pushed up against it hard. Her skirt was getting soaked as well, the watering can having been spilled all along the concrete and a large stream having crept up towards her.

Her hands gripped her knees tighter, curling in on herself even further, as if her ribs would go that far. She could hardly breathe, but if she went any looser something could crawl into her heart again.

She tried to look anywhere else but all she saw was a sickening green and brown world. She was breathing too hard, sharp and painful gasps that hurt her head. The plants were breathing too loudly as well. It hurt her ears so she clamped down over them tightly, to no avail.

The flowers whispered in her ears for her to come home. The trees called her name, but all they were saying was ‘mother’. The grass waved in the breeze, trying to get her attention. She shut her eyes, but couldn’t push it all out.

‘Mother, mother, mother’, over and over again. They clawed at her hands, desperately trying to get her to listen, but she wouldn’t. 

So they screamed at her. They shouted her new name, ‘mother’, wailing and crying all the while. They said she would be safe with them. They said that every word they breathed was so she could be happy. They asked her to come back to them. They said that they missed their mother.

They kept getting louder and louder. She felt like her ears were bleeding. She even thought she felt blood, as her hands had never left her head.

“Please.” She begged the creatures that would never listen. “Stop.”

And then…

“Sam?” she heard, finally, without the screams. “Sammykins?”

She could still hear the sobbing cries, but the voices were just quieter, somber whispers in her ears now. 

She dared to open her eyes, blinking away the tears quickly. A shadow stood above her, tall and commanding, yet comforting. 

“Sam, dear, are you ok?” she heard again, full and clear. There were no more voices except this one. Still, her body refused to loosen up.

Her mom, now that she could see her properly, was kneeled down on the dirty floor in front of her, not more than a few feet in front of her. Her pristine, pink dress was being ruined with soil and water, but she didn’t seem to notice.

“Mom?” Sam squinted her eyes at her mother’s comforting smile. “What are you doing in here?”

Her mother never came in her greenhouse. She said that it was too dirty for her liking. She also once said that it was Sam’s safe space and that she shouldn’t be in there without permission. Sam was never sure which one was true.

“You’ve been in here for a while.” her mother said softly. “I was worried something happened.”

Sam’s arms finally took their grip off of her knees. Her hands finally uncoild, red and littered with marks from her own fingernails.

“I’m-” She took a deep breath. “I’m fine.”

She stood up on shaking legs, wetting her hands on the soaked concrete floor. Her mom stood as well, using her knees instead. That didn’t stop her hands from being covered in a mix of water and soil, though.

Sam brushed off her skirt, even though there was nothing to be brushed off that would come off in anything but a washer.

Her mother reached out a gentle hand, nearly touching her shoulder. She pulled back, keeping it instead pushed up against her chest lightly.

“Can I give you a hug?” her mother asked, sounding as unsure as Sam felt.

All Sam could do was shake her head. She didn’t want to admit that she needed a hug at that moment because her body was also screaming to not be touched.

“That’s fine.” her mother said, resting her arms by her side in a delicate manner, just like always. “Let’s go inside.”

“Ok.” Sam said, curling in her shoulders and feeling small.

With her mom in tow, she began to make the trek across her garden of completely silent plants. They stood still, save for the small breeze that came in when she opened the door. Her mother shut it behind herself with a small click.  
.  
Sam found herself stopped outside the door, feeling the light breeze on her puffy, red cheeks cooling her down. She took a deep breath that ached her lungs, yet also calmed her heart.

“Are you feeling any better?” her mother asked from behind her.

“Yeah.” Sam smiled just a little bit. “I think I am.”

She felt much better, actually. Nothing was screaming. Nothing filled her lungs without her permission. And nothing was hurting her but the thought of going back in there.

She turned around and hugged her mom. Her mother didn’t hug back until long enough of time had passed that Sam felt alright about it. And she _did_ feel alright. Nothing felt wrong. 

Absolutely _nothing_.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
